


Talons

by orphan_account



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Assassination, Assassins & Hitmen, Bisexual Female Character, Blood and Violence, Crimes & Criminals, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, Not Beta Read, Organized Crime, Smut, Spies, Swearing, Tsundere, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mirai "Sage" Kimur, a newly recruited special agent for the international crime-stopping task force called Valorant gets handed a dangerous assignment that all other agents before her have failed and died from. The apprehension of the world's most lethal assassin but when Mirai gets trapped within the assassin's web she begins to see the beauty behind the killer's hideous facade.
Relationships: Reyna/Sage (VALORANT)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Talons

**Brighton, Valorant headquarters, 2130 hours**

"Mirai Kimur here. I'm here to see Commander Brimstone"

Mirai Kimur or better known under her call sign 'Sage' barged into one of her new boss's office room with her charcoal suit coat wrapped around her right arm. She was a short but healthy woman in her mid-thirties. She had long silky hair which always stuck rolled downwards, an oval face with barely visible freckles that went from one cheekbone to the other with a rather slender nose and lips but was offset by her big eyes. Tapping her feet rhythmically as she approached her boss's personal assistant who wistfully lifted her head up from her paperwork to see who it was. 

"There are some items you need to sign before your briefing"

Searching frantically underneath her desk she pulled out one file and a freshly made ID card for the newly recruited agent handing her a pen before resuming her own paperwork. Unbeknownst to the assistant, Mirai tried to throw her coat at the nearest coat hanger but unfortunately missed as the piece of clothing flew out of the open window followed by the screeching of car tyres and the sound of metal meeting polished stone. Biting her lower lip, she gradually backed up towards the room's couch and coffee table gradually sitting down before filling out the form in front of her and slipping her new id card into her breast pocket of her sun-yellow silken dress.

"You're that new agent from Shanghai aren't you?"

The assistant lifted her dishevelled head upwards to speak causing Mirai to turn towards and flash her a quick smile.

"Yeah. I'm on my first ever mission for the Ministry of State Security. What's your name, love?"

"My name's Hope Strangelove and as you can see I work for your new boss. What's your name?"

Piling her paperwork into one neat pile she placed it next to her computer before slamming her chin against the wooden table in exhaustion. She had dark circles around her emerald-green eyes and her clothes were rumpled indicating her extreme fatigue.

"How do you do? My name's Mirai Kimur and as you said I'm the new agent running around here"

Scribbling the last few words onto the files she laid them on Hope's desk as she heard the door behind her squeak open again followed by the sound of heavy footsteps. Turning around she saw a well-built man wearing a blue military jacket studded with medals on top of a white shirt and black tie. He had a chiselled face that was cleanly shaven, thin lips below his bulky nose, a set of bushy eyebrows on top of his limitless dark eyes. He styled his dirty salt and pepper hair in a fashion similar to a messy combover giving him a rugged and tough look.

"Mrs Kimur I see that you've made it. I hope you had a pleasant flight from Xi'an to Brighton"

He possessed a deep and gravelly voice that perfectly fitted his body and posture that radiated power and authority. Putting his cap on the coat hanger he turned to his left pushing open his office door before pointing with his hand towards the chair in front of his desk.

"Please take a seat, Mrs Kimur. Then we will start our briefing"

Hesitantly Sage shuffled into his office barely taking a glance of the room before sitting on the cushioned wooden chair. She saw various antique painting hung on the dark wooden walls, various busts of famous musicians were littered around the room ranging from Mozart to Beethoven. Finally sitting on his desk he pulled out a few files before gesturing to his assistant to close and lock the door. 

"I assume you already read the mission documents? Is that correct?"

"Yes sir but are you sure you want me to handle such a high-risk mission?"

"I. Am. Adamant. Your target has information about every agent in Valorant except yours. Remember that you are new"

Crossing his arms he pushed the files towards Sage who reluctantly opened them. Inside was multiple pictures of her objective, A tall bronzed woman clad in purple or black dresses but mostly in pitch-black suits and a golden necklace with four gold prongs that hung on her neck. A prominent tattoo was visible on her arms showcasing the modernistic marks. Eerily Mirai could see that her eyes were a shade of ethereal purple that bizarrely complimented her angelic face that seemingly looked absolutely perfect as Sage couldn't spot any flaws on her elegant and athletic body or alluring face. 

"Delilah Teresa García Ramírez de Arroyo also known as The Morrigan or Reyna has evaded capture for years on end and has killed numerous of our agents who have attempted to arrest her. She is considered the world's deadly assassin without any known motive or competition, she works alone as every criminal organization fears her lethality and the collateral damage that follows in her wake but even that she still possesses a few loyal associates."

Closing the file Mirai tossed the file onto his desk as he gave her another one.

"Lately she's been spotted in Sheffield in various parks. We don't know what her motive for being here is but that's where you come in. You, as you may know, are tasked to gain The Morrigan's trust, gather any essential intelligence she has and bring her to justice"

Opening the file her boss gave her she saw that there was a pistol paired with heaps of magazines. It was Glock 34 with a contoured grip, flared magwell and custom porting. 

"Your mission starts tonight and remember Agent. You will have no backup when inside the city. Tread carefully. Dismissed"

"Aye, aye, captain!"

Giving her boss a cheeky two-fingered salute Sage turned on her heel and walked out through the doors combing her hair with her fingers but was stopped by her boss again who tapped her on the shoulder.

"Before you go Mrs Kimur remember to pick up your gadgets and gun in the armoury downstairs. Breach, our engineer will meet you there"

Closing the wooden door behind her she took in a deep breath before ambling her way towards the building's marble stairs descending them slowly until she reached the locked metal door at the bottom. Pulling out her newly acquired card from her pocket she swiped it through the card reader built next to the door beeping a few seconds before a flash of green light flashed out of the machine letting out a loud click as the lock retracted. Quickly readjusting her amber-coloured tie she shoved her hands into her dinner jacket as she entered the darkened room. 

"Hello? Is someone there?"

A raspy Swedish-accented voice echoed through the room as the lights turned on. The sheer size of the room and the equipment in it took Mirai's breath away, guns and gadgets were stuck to the walls and multiple engineering equipment and cars were littered everywhere. To Sage’s surprise, she saw a midget walked around the cars, he had well-muscled arms due to the engineering and blacksmithing and most prominently he had a bushy moustache and large beard that looked too similarly to steel wool. Curiously both of his arms were replaced with state of the art cybernetics that seemingly hummed silently whilst emitting a warm orange glow.

"Are you that girl Brimstone told me would come down here? If so then come with me"

Waddling away into the depths of the gigantic room Mirai glanced left and right before following the minuscule man weaving through his equipment before stopping in front of a silvery table with a few gadgets placed on it. 

"These are the gadgets Brimstone told me to give you, now take them and get out of here!"

"Aren't you one cranky old man, love. I'll get out of your sights soon. Your wish is my command"

The augmented man disappeared into the mountain of equipment in search of a black briefcase to hold all of them whilst Mirai investigated what she had. In Mirai's sights was an ordinary-looking golden pen but Mirai already knew what it did, aiming the pen towards the nearest wall she clicked it twice as a near-silent whistle entered her ears. Seeing the incredibly small but still visible dart stick to the wall she placed the pen back on the table before moving onto her final gadget. Curious she picked up the packet of bubblegum from the table observing it as she had no clue what it did.

"Pop one of them in your mouth and chew and you'll have a bomb ready to be detonated. Just take them out of your mouth and throw them at any target"

Breach waddled back to Sage plopping a black briefcase onto the tablet before finding a chair to sit in to rub the soot off his hands.

"Put them all inside and get out of here!"

Nonchalantly she placed one gadget into the briefcase at a time before inevitably slipping the rest of her gadgets into the back of her pants. Slamming her briefcase shut she carried it out of the black room shutting the metal door with her feet as she exited the armoury. 

"Nice to meet you too"

\----------------------------------------------

**Brighton City Airport, 2210 hours**

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome onboard Flight 4B7 with service from Brighton to Sheffield. We are currently third in line for take-off and are expected to be in the air in approximately seven minutes time. We ask that you please fasten your seatbelts at this time and secure all baggage underneath your seat or in the overhead compartments. We also ask that your seats and table trays are in the upright position for take-off. Please turn off all personal electronic devices, including laptops and cell phones. Smoking is prohibited for the duration of the flight. Thank you for choosing Mountain Airlines. Enjoy your flight.

Sighing Mirai leaned her back against the soft aeroplane seats placing her grey beanie on her face as she shut her eyes trying to drown out the boisterous plane engines laying her black briefcase underneath her feet as she adjusted her hat. She was currently sitting nearest to the windows allowing her sight of what's happening below, the seat next to her remained empty for the duration that Mirai sat on her own seat.

"Cabin Crew: Prepare for take-off"

Mirai as soon as she heard the pilot's announcement slipped some earphones into her ears nearly drowning out the engine noises and people talking. Unanticipatedly she heard through her earphones the voices of a few flight attendants talking to a woman with a sultry and thick Spanish accent taking care of her luggage before letting her sit down on her seat. Trying to ignore the commotion she tried digging her earphones deeper into her ear but to no avail. Hearing the woman next to her fasten her seatbelt followed by Sage doing the exact same thing. Feeling the plane weave around the airstrip she gripped the tip of her seat handles in nervousness.

"Not a fan of flying are you?"

The woman next to Sage tried to strike up a conversation with her flipping through her magazine pages whilst doing so.

"T-they're not my thing"

Mirai didn't take her hat off her face as she assumed she gonna have quite a short conversation. Even though loud music was blasting into her ears she could hear the thunderous roar of the engines as they shifted into full power pushing her against her seat as the aeroplane sped forwards increasing its speed until she felt it lift up into the air causing her to grit her teeth together and grip her handrest harder.

"Are you ok? It looks like your gonna rip those handrests off the chair. You really aren't a fan of this are you?"

"N-No!"

Feeling the plane get higher and higher and higher she waited with bated breath for the plane to finally stop speeding and shift into its cruising speed. Hyperventilating she finally removed her hat from her face to fan her sweating face. 

"Good afternoon passengers. This is your captain speaking. First I'd like to welcome everyone on Rightwing Flight 4B7. We are currently cruising at an altitude of 33,000 feet at an airspeed of 400 miles per hour. The time is 10:10 pm. The weather looks good and with the tailwind on our side, we are expecting to land in Sheffield in approximately fifteen minutes ahead of schedule. The weather is clear and sunny, with a high of 25 degrees for this night. If the weather cooperates we should get a great view of the city as we descend. The cabin crew will be coming around in about twenty minutes time to offer you a light snack and beverage, and the inflight movie will begin shortly after that. I'll talk to you again before we reach our destination. Until then, sit back, relax and enjoy the rest of the flight."

Continuously fanning her face she laid her arms on her legs before staring outside the windows seeing the glowing city flash past them she laid her hat on the black briefcase before covering her face with her hands.

"Don't worry now, Chica. It's over, for now"

Spikes of fear immediately ran up Mirai's spine as she glanced towards the woman's armrest spotting her modern, abstract tattooed on her arms. She sported a typical suit composed of a charcoal formal shirt, waistcoat and suit jacket paired with a sanguine red tie. On top of her suit she donned on a thick unbuttoned overcoat with tall and raised collars.

She had cheekbones so sharp it could cut a piece of paper, thin delicate eyebrows arched over her exotic eyes and perfectly tanned skin. Her eyes were definitely the most interesting part, her irises and pupils were tinted a lilac colour, it was like looking into the eyes of an inquisitive predator, curious enough to not attack but ready enough for itself to attack back. Her lengthy purplish-raven hair was tied into a ponytail behind her head that looked incredibly silky and glamorous.

"Are you ok, cariño? You look like you've seen a ghost"

"N-No. I-I-It's probably my a-aerophobia"

"You sure you're ok? You look like your about to pass out"

"Y-yeah I'm fine"

Mirai knew that arresting her on the spot wouldn't be the wisest choice as she would've had had to contain her for 46 hours until Valorant could send in a pickup unit so Sage went with the most logical idea that popped up in her head.

"I wanna join you"

"W-what? What do you mean?"

"You heard me. I want to be your partner in crime"

Dropping her facade Delilah's face took on a neutral appearance devoid of any emotion before laying her stone-cold hand on Mirai's shoulder and leaning close to her ear close enough that Sage could feel the moisture and warmth in her sickly sweet breath.

"Is that so, hmm? Well then. Let's start your initiation shall we?"

Delilah always said this to everyone who came up to her and tried to team up with her and every time they tried to complete it they failed before getting a hole drilled into their skulls. Seeing the cabin crew step onto the plane corridor readying themselves for the safety briefing Reyna took their vulnerability to her advantage to see if the woman next to her had a heart as cold as hers.

"How about you kill one of the cabin crew members up there"

Reyna even though she was a trained cold-blooded killer didn't expect Mirai to pull a gun out of her suit and immediately shoot the first flight attendant in her sights causing all the passengers and cabin crew to start screaming. Sage herself hated what she had to do but she needed to act cold-hearted for a chance to be included within Reyna's nonexistent group.

"Is that enough for you!"

"Hmm. I didn't know you had a gun on you so let's bump it up a notch. How about you kill all the other crew members but spare the pilots... you know what? How about you torture them, I have my tools ready for you"

Delilah remained unimpressed with Mirai's cold-hearted act but in reality, she was starting to see that Sage might become a useful asset if she took her aboard. Leaping out of her set, Mirai unflinchingly walked down the corridor shooting down any cabin crew member she saw followed by The Morrigan assessing her every move. Sage wore an emotionless face but inside she felt like she was being dragged down to the very depths of hell with every innocent she killed for Reyna's initiation. Her hand quivered heavily with every shot but even so, she managed to eliminate every crew member but not without a heavy heart.

"Well done, cariño. Now do what needs to be done to the pilots"

Tossing Mirai a plastic bag from her purse she stood beside the cockpit door whilst Sage barged inside. Pulling out a nail filer from her purse she began filing her black and silver sharpened nails as she stared at the panicking passengers. Pained screams emanated from the cockpit as Mirai, with a heavy heart, proceeded to torture the pilots from high voltages to lacerating their bodies causing the entire plane to rock back and forwards further scaring the passengers preparing them for the worse.

"Don't worry people. My acquaintance here has this all under control and you'll all be fine if you cooperate"

Reapplying her makeup she glanced at the mirror next to her to check if everything is perfect before standing beside the door again brandishing her pistol at the passengers to keep them in check. Hearing the door beside her creak open again Reyna peeked inside the cockpit to see the pilot and co-pilot barely able to control the plane as their backs were cut open and they had their ribs twisted outwards making it look like they had tiny bony wings and best of all, Delilah could see their lungs inflating and deflating through the wounds. 

"So fast? Ok. I'll make you do one last thing. Stand proud, cariño as you're the only person that made it this far without cracking under pressure"

Unexpectedly Sage watched in horror as The Morrigan yanked a wailing baby from a mother's hand and placed her on the floor. Clamping its mouth shut as she forced Mirai's gun onto the baby's head.

"Shoot her and you'll be my first ever partner. You don't want to stop now hmm?"

Reyna mischievously made this on the spot. She would kill without second thought men and women alike but children and babies it always left a bad taste in her mouth when she had to kill one. This final trial was to figure out if Mirai was bad to the bone or that she still had a sliver of righteous morality inside of her. 

"C'mon pull the trigger"

Grabbing the barrel of the gun with both of her hands she forced it closer to the baby's head. Sage had to suppress her sneer as to not blow her cover but Reyna forcing her to kill a baby was making Mirai's stomach churn and her heart to burn out. The mere thought of ending a life that just started nearly made her throw up. 

"C'mon motherfucker. Pull the trigger! Let's go, shoot her!"

Mirai's bloodied and quivering hands struggled to push down on the trigger leading Delilah to push the gun's barrel away from the crying baby and carefully giving her back to her mother. Slipping her gun back into its holster Sage waited for The Morrigan's looming judgment but immediately surprising her as she saw a wry smile plastered onto Reyna's face.

"You're ruthless, brutal but still bound by a few strands of morality. I like that in a person"

Spitting into her hand Reyna waited for Mirai to shake it. She knew that this unknown person was worthy of standing by her side but still a gnawing feeling at the far side of her brain stopped her from fully embracing Mirai's abilities and even Mirai herself. She'll have to win over Delilah's trust after this.

"Shall we seal the deal with our newly made partnership?"

Reluctantly shaking her hand Mirai began her rocky journey down the rabbit hole with the world's most lethal assassin by her side.

**\-------**

**Sheffield, 0710 hours**

"What's up with your eyes? They look so freaky and stuff"

"You're a talkative one aren't you?!"

Reyna had been bombarded with various questions as soon as they landed back on British soil ranging from "Why is your eyes glowing and purple?" to "Are you Mexican?" and all of them were answered with "Qué te den por culo!" or "Cállate".

"Well, what can I do to pass the time then? We're in an abandoned circus hiding from the police. I have nothing else to do"

Grumbling Reyna wandered back and forwards twiddling with her slim fingers before picking off the dirt that was gathering underneath her shiny oxford shoes. Mirai was trying to readjust her dress again still unable to find a comfortable spot to put it at. 

"We already spent an hour and a half in here I think we can get out of here now"

"Ugh. Alright but first I need to get changed. I can't walk in broad daylight with blood-stained clothes"

Tossing her briefcase onto the floor she flicked it open cheekily winking at Mirai before swiftly taking off every article of clothing on her body revealing additional tattoos littered all over her back as well as strikingly large scars.

"Are you going to get ready chérie or are you gonna sit there and drool over my body?"

"Shit I'm sorry I didn't mean to-I um. Um I-I'll just go"

Flustered Mirai disappeared into the depths of the circus leaving Reyna to finish off her new attire. She now wore a red formal shirt and a fresh raven-coloured suit jacket finished off with a brand new pair of Oxfords and skintight leather gloves. Checking her pistol and knife holster stuck around her thigh she slipped her knife and gun into it before covering it up with her jacket.

"Are you ready for your first job with me?"

"Ready for what?"

"The assassination of the American president, of course. This will be one of the harder jobs you will have with me so don't dawdle and obey everything I say. Are. We. Clear?"

"Y-Yes! I understand"

"Good. Now follow me and do what I say"

Bursting through the circus curtains, Reyna sped forwards curiously not being hampered by her shoes. Mirai due to her short stature compared to Reyna had to hasten her walk behind her not having enough time to admire the vibrant buildings and monuments around her. The smell of car engines and strong alcohols lingered in the air making Sage's lungs feel like they were rusting up, making her choke on her own breath. She felt like the heat from drunken civilians next to her and the everpresent cars on the road burnt her shirt and suit onto her skin and soon enough she started to feel drops of sweat run down her face and back. 

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to a casino with a built-in hotel. I have an informat in there that may help us"

"You'll get used to it. Follow me I think he'll be at the hotel's bar, he's hard to miss"

Slowing down her walking pace, Delilah allowed Mirai to catch up to her as she weaved through crowds and hallways and almost always people would glance at her curious to why she had glowing purple eyes but was quickly scared off by Reyna's viperous gaze. Soon they entered a massive room with a velvet floor and glowing walls, lights shone everywhere nearly blinding Mirai and Reyna, poker tables and slot machines were littered everywhere and most of them were occupied by drunken people or people wearing expensive clothes indicating their wealth. The bar was quite close to them being occupied by a server and one fashionable man bent over to drink his cocktail. 

"Phoenix, nice to meet you again"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music I listened to on this chapter:  
> Ilan Eshkeri - London  
> Lorne Balfe - Fallout  
> Michael Jackson - Bad


End file.
